


Things Out There

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Grumpy Derek Hale, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Neighbors, Spying, SterekHalloween2, Stiles owns a bookstore, Writer Derek Hale, everyone kind of has their season 1/2 personalities, sterekweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: "He writes gay werewolf novels? Stiles.... this has to be a joke,"
"Oh sure Scott, he's published twelve books, designed his website, and made up a bunch of business cards for the express purpose of tricking me, I'm sure when the books get here I'll open them up and they'll just be pages of nothing but 'Stiles Stilinski is an idiot' or whatever,"
  "You bought his books?"
"Well I mean.... yes.... why the hell wouldn't I?"
  "Because it's weird?"
"Scott I'm living next to a published author who apparently is NOT lacking in the money or the inspiration departments, who writes a huge variety of paranormal books of varying genres- and sexualities, mind you, they aren't ALL gay... I think- and he HIMSELF is a werewolf- possibly a gay werewolf if the cute little rainbow flag on his website means anything, he even has a corny pen name! D.H. Wolfe? Come on that's the worst thing I've ever heard!! So why would ANY of that be weird?"
  "Stiles every single word you just said is weird,"





	

**Author's Note:**

> As ultimate proof that I can, in fact, find Sterek in everything, this was inspired by Alvin & The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman, because for some weird reason Alvin being 100000% convinced his grumpy neighbor is a werewolf just reminded me too much of Stiles... and incidentally I know "Things Out There" is actually from Alvin & The Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein but it was too perfect of a title for me to pass up
> 
> Also I did something crazy and actually wrote three fics for the last day of Sterek Week because HALLOWEEN so this is the first of three
> 
> There are some other little surprises I didn't tag for- because surprises

Stiles has a problem, that much he and his father can agree on

Unfortunately it's what the problem IS that they can't come to terms with

Stiles is SURE that his new neighbor is a werewolf

His father is sure that Stiles has lost his mind and is trying to ban him from all monster material

Wich, by the way, was NOT going to happen!

Stiles was eighteen, he no longer needed his father's permission to spend his Saturday nights watching Syfy channel and reading The Big Monster Encyclopedia

And if Stiles was sure that Derek Hale was a werewolf, he had every right to investigate!

"Don't you think this is going just a LITTLE bit too far Stiles?"

Stiles scoffed, rolling his eyes as he crept closer to the house

"What's going too far about it?"

"The fact that you're looking in your new neighbor's windows....?"

"It's just to see if he has a dog, I hear howling coming from this house every night Scott! If he doesn't have a dog, then why is there howling?"

Scott thought about that for a moment, eyebrows pinching

"Are you sure it's coming from this house and not the one next to it? Mrs. Jinkens has a Rottweiler,"

"It's the Hale house Scott, I'm sure of it, and you owe me remember? After ditching me last month, you said you'd spend this week doing anything I wanted,"

Scott never should have made that promise, but Stiles did kind of have a point, ever since going to college and meeting his girlfreind Allison he had been... well... neglectfull... of Stiles, and it was only fair that he atleast tried to make it up to him

"But this is borderline illegal,"

"To look in someone's windows?" Stiles snorted, turning on his flashlight and shinning it through the window, trying to angle it just right so he wouldn't get a glare

"Yeah, isn't it like... close to breaking and entering or something?"

"You know Scott, I DO live with a sheriff for a father, I know a little bit about the law,"

Scott glanced over his shoulder, his heart sinking when he saw an all too familiar black Camaro starting to pull down the street

"Um... Stiles?"

"And JUST because I decided to stay here in Beacon Hills and open up a used bookstore instead of going to law school-"

"Stiles-!"

"-DOESN'T mean that I suddenly don't know what I'm talking abo-"

"STILES!"

Stiles huffed, moving his flashlight down and looking over his shoulder at his freind with an annoyed scowl

"WHAT Scot-?"

"Hale is back!"

Stiles dropped his flashlight, going pale as he saw the Camaro pull around the corner and start for the driveway

"Crap!!" he hissed, grabbing Scott's arm and tugging him back over to his own lawn, completely ignoring the fact that he was trampling all over the garden that was laid out between the two houses

"Your dad is here!?" Scott shouted as he took note of the police cruiser in the driveway

"He must have just gotten home, so as far as he knows, you and I have been here all day, alright?"

They ran into the house as quickly as they could, hurrying to shut the door as quietly as possible and starting for the stairs

Unfortunately they were only about half-way up when the sound of a doorbell ringing made both of them pause in terror

"Don't worry, I'll get it," the sheriff said with a slight grumble as he headed out of the kitchen

Either this was the biggest coincidence in the history of ever... or there was a certain person who had come after Stiles and Scott after spotting them on his porch...

"Don't answer it!" Stiles shouted, starting to rush down the stairs again

But it was too late, and sure enough, there on the porch, stood a very angry looking Derek Hale

Stiles gulped

"Mr. Hale? This is an... interesting surprise," his father said slowly

Derek huffed, handing the sheriff a few sad, limp roses

"Um-"

"Your son and his freind trampled through my garden and DESTROYED my roses," he snarled

And if THAT wasn't the sound of an angry werewolf....

"I'm ... sure there's a reasonable explanation for this, and they're just flower-"

"My grandmother's ashes were spread in those rose bushes," Derek growled

Because ofcourse they were

The sheriff let out a low, loud sigh as he glared up at the stairs

"What they were doing in my yard to begin with, I have no idea, but I would appreciate my private property to be void of trespassers if that's at all possible,"

"Hey! That's pretty harsh don't you think?" Stiles shouted as he came closer to the door, staring his suspected lycanthrope neighbor right in the eye

"Rose. Bushes." Derek snapped in return

"Stiles, what were the two of you doing in Mr. Hale's yard anyway?"

Stiles jerked his head up, mouth open, but he couldn't say he was exactly SURPRISED that his father had taken the enemy's side

"I- ... we were uh... ah....."

Derek suddenly looked up, glaring at the sky or so it seemed and letting out a quiet huff

"Forget it, I have to go," he bit gruffly, turning and almost sprinting back to his house without another word

Stiles was confused about why at first.... until he realized that the sun was starting to set

~+~

"This feels like an invasion of privacy,"

"That's because it IS an invasion of privacy but it's for the greater good," Stiles huffed back, adjusting his binoculars as he stared out the window

"Stiles do you really think we're going to find any evidence of this guy being a werewolf?"

"Scott, your total and utter lack of confidence offends me," Stiles snorted back, after all they would find proof in no time!

They just needed to have a little patience

"But we've been sitting here for two hours and haven't even seen him, he could be asleep,"

"No adult under eighty goes to bed before nine o'clock Scott,"

Scott was clearly disgruntled with all of this but kept watching anyway, figuring this was a good way to clean up all of the "best freind debt" he owed for all the times he had ditched or put off Stiles since college started- .. well... since Allison started anyway

It was just as Scott had started to zone out and think about his girlfreind that he suddenly felt a slap on the arm and screamed, staring at Stiles as if he had been shot rather than slapped

"DUDE-!"

"HE'S THERE!"

Blinking, Scott hurried to stare through the binoculars again, watching in surprise as a large, black, dog-like animal (That was really too big to be a dog) made his way up the porch of Derek Hale's house and looked around

The animal then pawed around under the welcome mat for a moment before the garage door opened and the animal trotted off of the porch and scampered into the garage

Just a matter of seconds later Derek himself, dressed in nothing but a robe, stepped out of the garage to grab something or other out of the yard before retreating back inside and shutting the door

"DUDE!! That's him!" Stiles screamed with excitement

"What? Stiles no it isn't, he clearly just has a dog,"

"BULL! If he 'just had a dog' then why was he standing in his garage in nothing but a robe huh?"

"Maybe he was asleep and the dog woke him up so he .. put on a robe to come and let him back in the house?"

Stiles deadpanned, shaking his head slowly

"Scott, buddy, I love you, but that is RIDICULOUS,"

"More so than the neighbor being a werewolf?"

"WAY more,"

Scott sighed quietly, shaking his head slowly as he moved away from the window

"I'm gonna order pizza,"

"You do that, I'll hold down the fort!"

"No way, you're coming downstairs with me, do you really think I'd leave you here alone with binoculars and a crazy theory?"

"Scott I'm offended!"

He was mostly offended because Scott was right, to be fair, but he was still offended

Still though, Scott was giving him his mom voice, and Stiles had no choice but to follow through- or otherwise he'd have to order his own pizza and generally whoever orders also pays

And Scott's vet internship pays alot more than Stiles' barely-open used bookstore

Thus why Stiles still lives with his father

He gave one last, somewhat longing look, to the Hale house and narrowed his eyes

"This isn't over yet,"

~+~

"How do you think I can get Derek to confess that he's a werewolf?"

Scott put his phone down, pursing his lips as he glared at Stiles across the table

"Are you STILL on that?"

"Dude we saw him shapeshift, ofcourse I am!!"

Scott sighed, shaking his head slowly and turning back to his phone- wich was in serious need of having some voice mails cleaned out of it

"Can't you Google it?"

"Nah I already tried that, all I came up with were loonies and trashy werewolf romance novels,"

"Loonies?" Scott repeated slowly

"Yeah, you know, people who claim to be real werewolves and post all kinds of crazy stuff?"

Scott put his phone down, slowly skitting it across the table

"Stiles.... aren't you LITERALLY trying to prove someone is a werewolf?"

"Well yeah but these people are nuts, or just liars, you know, they're the ones who say things like 'I live with a pack of werewolfs and we drink blood every night and shifting on the full moon hurts very very much it's really bad', you know? It isn't that I don't think werewolves exist, I just think they'd be literate enough to know that the plural word is 'werewolves',"

"So... you don't question the possibility of people who can turn into wolves based on a moon phase.... you just question weather said people are that grammatically incorrect?"

"Exactly, like, if you're a werewolf, you're going to learn how to pronounce the plural form of your own freaking species, right?"

Scott ... just didn't even know how to respond to that one, if he was being honest, so he slowly reached for his phone again, sinking in his seat and deciding to leave the topic alone

"And another thing, why would a werewolf drink blood? That's freaking stupid, that's a vampire you dimwits, werewolves don't drink blood!"

Scott just groaned

~+~

_"If you're that sure why don't you just wave something silver in his face and see what he does?"_

"Because I don't want to offend him or threaten him Scott, and let's be real here, even if he WASN'T a werewolf some guy randomly waving a silver thing in his face would probably be pretty offensive,"

_"That's true..."_

Stiles sat up a little straighter, for once thankfull that his bookshop was brand new and had no customers on your average Monday afternoon

It gave him alot of time to research

_"What about Wolfsbane?"_

"What? No, I'm not using Wolfsbane Scott, I don't wanna hurt him, I just want him to confess!"

_"But... if he's a werewolf... isn't that bad...?"_

"Well I mean... it's nothing to kill the guy over... werewolves are great analogies for bisexuals you know, you wouldn't kill me just because I date a guy when the moon is full would you?"

_"I don't even know how to answer that... but don't werewolves kill people?"_

"Sure, the uncivilized ones, but Derek is a real boy here Scott, he's civilized, even if he DOES have a stick the size of an oak tree up his as-"

"Up my WHAT?"

Stiles screamed, jerking his head up and feeling all of the blood rush out of his face when he stared into the familiar green eyes of Derek Hale

_"Stiles??? Stiles what happened? Are you ok? Stiles?"_

"Call you back Scott..." he squeaked, turning the phone off and grinning sheepishly up at the angry looking possible werewolf

"I... was talking about another Derek," he said, clearing his throat

Derek was not amused

"You trampled my grandmother's rose bush, I think I have a right to be upset,"

"You do, you do and for what it's worth I'm... sorry... about that, I didn't mean to hurt your grandma's final resting place, trust me I get how terrible that is,"

Derek sighed lowly, rubbing his eyes and putting a few books down on the counter

"Oh my God you're buying stuff," Stiles blurted out, mouth ajar

Because if he was being honest, of the small amount of customers that even bothered coming into his store, not very many of them actually spent money

And most of the time the ones that DID recooped on store credit because they had a box full of used books to turn in and Stiles either broke even or lost money

He REALLY hoped this business would pick up soon....

"I like to read," Derek said flatly, reaching for his wallet as Stiles scrambled to start ringing up the books

"Oh yeah? Me too, although I guess you probably would have guessed that huh?"

"You own a used bookstore, I kind of figured,"

Was that a joke? 

Stiles was 80% sure that was a joke

"You uh... you figured correctly," Stiles coughed, chewing on his lip as he rang up the books one by one, taking his time, kind of unwilling to let Derek leave as quickly as he had appeared

"You've really been doing some shopping huh? How the hell long have you been in here man? You're like a freaking ghost,"

"I came in when you were having lunch, the bell over your door didn't alert you to someone being here?"

It wasn't that Stiles hadn't heard the bell ring wile he was in the backroom trying to make his way through a delli sandwich before the delivery guy got there, it's just that he hadn't realized whoever it was had STAYED

Most people left after a few minutes and the fact that he hadn't heard or seen anyone when he came back out kind of confirmed that

"Jesus Rovia.... you've been in here for an hour? You're quiet as a mouse aren't you big guy?"

"I thought I was a werewolf," Derek said with a slight smirk, wich, in turn, caused Stiles to nock over his coke in embarrassment

"You uh... you heard that did you?" he squeaked, scrambling to pick up the bottle before it got too shaken and popped the cap off

"I heard everything," he replied bluntly, watching Stiles for a moment before stepping forward and taking the book Stiles had been reading, carefully slotting his finger between the pages to keep it marked as he looked at the cover

_How To Spot A Werewolf: A Guide To Nature's Sexiest Beast_

...

Admittedly it hadn't been Stiles' BEST choice....

"This? Not an accurate way to find werewolves, and Walking Dead reference aside, you really need to find yourself some better litterature,"

Stiles just kind of snorted, trying to regather any symbalance of dignity he might possibly have left

"Got any recommendations?"

Derek's eyebrows raised, putting a couple of twenties down on the counter... along with a business card

The card didn't tell much

It was just a name and a website address

"Who the hell is D.H. Wolfe and what is this website for?"

"You asked for better books, so there you go, keep the change,"

Before Stiles had even gotten the chance to process what just happened the suspected werewolf was gone, having taken his books with him and overpaid by about ten bucks

Stiles waited for a minute, making sure the shop was empty, before scrambling to punch in the website address on his computer and feeling his jaw hit the floor

"I think I'm in love..."

~+~

_"He writes gay werewolf novels? Stiles.... this has to be a joke,"_

"Oh sure Scott, he's published twelve books, designed his website, and made up a bunch of business cards for the express purpose of tricking me, I'm sure when the books get here I'll open them up and they'll just be pages of nothing but 'Stiles Stilinski is an idiot' or whatever,"

_"You bought his books?"_

"Well I mean.... yes.... why the hell wouldn't I?"

_"Because it's weird?"_

"Scott I'm living next to a published author who apparently is NOT lacking in the money or the inspiration departments, who writes a huge variety of paranormal books of varying genres- and sexualities, mind you, they aren't ALL gay... I think- and he HIMSELF is a werewolf- possibly a gay werewolf if the cute little rainbow flag on his website means anything, he even has a corny pen name! D.H. Wolfe? Come on that's the worst thing I've ever heard!! So why would ANY of that be weird?"

_"Stiles every single word you just said is weird,"_

Stiles huffed, about to open his mouth when Scott spoke again

_"But that's who you are and I love you for it, just... don't go stealing the guy's underwear or anything ok? Seriously, what we've already done is terrible enough,"_

"I would not steal his underwear Scott, what do you even TAKE me fo-"

_"Bryan Cormack, sophmore year,"_

"A COMPLETE accident,"

_"Dude.... it's me,"_

So maybe Scott had a point

But Derek Hale was not going to be his next Bryan Cormack, he could SWEAR to that one!

~+~

Stiles was, admittedly, maybe a little more excited than he should be about Derek's books coming in the mail

Wich was exactly why the second he saw the mailman haul a big box off of the truck, he sprinted out to meet him

The box was sufficiently heavy and he was just starting to regret not letting the guy deliver it to his doorstep when he heard a strange sort of wimpering noise

Glancing in the direction of the sound, he was rather surprised to see Derek sitting on the lawn, scrunched up and clearly in some sort of pain

Abandoning the box on his doorstep, he sprinted over and rushed to into his neighbor's yard (carefully avoiding actually stepping on any plants this time)

"Derek? Hey... you alright buddy?"

"I'm fine," Derek growled, voice gruffer than usual as he closed in on himself more, craddling his hand to his chest

"Hey... hey let me see that,"

"No!"

"Don't be a baby, just let me see your hand!" Stiles insisted, grabbing Derek's wrist and jerking it away from his chest

"Stiles stop!" he shouted, but it was too late, Stiles could already see the jagged wound that had been burned into side of his hand and encroached towards his palm

(Not that Stiles could see that much, Derek still had his fist closed)

"What happened?"

"Nothing, it's fine," Derek hissed back, jerking his hand away and scrambling to get up, only to be stopped mid-stand and cover his ears with his free hand, a low groan spilling out of his throat

At first Stiles wasn't sure why, until he heard the roar of Scott's motercycle coming around the corner

He glanced up, but Derek had already sprinted back into his house

At first he wasn't sure what had happened, but when he looked down and saw a discarded pair of garden sheers it all made sense

Derek must have burned himself on the sheers and been weakened by the silver, and when his sensitive little wolf ears picked up on Scott's bike....

Stiles hadn't really thought about it until now, but life as a werewolf had to be hard

You had to be so carefull of avoiding things that could hurt you- like silver- and not showing people who you really are

Your senses are always jacked up to a fifteen wich probably makes things like vaccuming impossible (although the idea of Derek hiding from a vaccume cleaner was kind of adorable)

There are moon phases to be aware of and keeping your temper down and ofcourse the shift it's self wich couldn't feel GOOD by any stretch of the imagination....

No wonder Derek was so grumpy, he was suffering....

Stiles decided to make it his mission then

He was going to cure Derek, get rid of this curse that was hurting him

Stiles had seen shades of the real Derek after all, the funny, cute, possibly not-straight writer who tips in ten dollar bills and has no taste in pennames

THAT Derek was hidden underneath all of this pain and fear and Stiles was determined to set him free

~+~

"I'm just saying, I REALLY don't think you should go over there,"

"Duly noted,"

Not that Stiles was going to listen

It was Halloween, if there was ever a good time to help Derek it was DEFINITELY now

"If I'm not back in two hours, tell my dad I loved him," he said as he headed out of the house, Scott sighing and mumbling something about crazy plans in the background

There was still alot of daylight left, trick-or-treaters wouldn't start coming around for another few hours so now was the perfect chance

The second he rang Derek's doorbell he kind of knew something was wrong

The doorbell was old and weird sounding and probably would have DELIGHTED any member of the Addams Family

Sure enough, as suspected, Derek thought he was an early trick-or-treater and opened the door with a bowl of candy at the ready

When he saw Stiles, however, all he could do was frown

"Why?"

Somehow that one word carried about a million possible sentences but Stiles ignored all of them and just concentrated on pushing past Derek into the house

The really really NICE house that looked like something out of a gothic version of Better Homes And Gardens, holy...

And here he thought that thing about werewolves having a good taste in style was one of the myths....

"What is it now Stiles?" He hissed with clear annoyance, probably upset with some other wolf-related nonsense that had happened today

"I've come to cure you,"

There was very long, very drawn out silence before Derek simply replied with another one word question- though it sounded more like a statement

"What."

"Look... dude, I get it, ok? You're a werewolf, you can't hide that from me anymore, but it's ok! I'm not going to hurt you, I want to HELP you, I want to cure you, I found this thing online about how if you bite the one that bit you you ca- .. wait.. wait... why are you laughing? What's so funny?"

Admittedly Derek's laugh was possible the best thing Stiles had ever heard

It was loud and from his gut and full of actual amusement and it made Stiles want to laugh too- if he could just figure out what Derek found to be so funny

"You... you... want to... to CURE me?" his neighbor laughed, bracing himself against the wall with one arm and wrapping the other around his stomach

"With... with some crappy.... crappy thing you found on... on the internet!?"

"... Well I mean-"

"Stiles," he finally said, shaking his head and standing up, trying to stop himself from giggling

"Stiles werewolfism isn't a curse, ok? It's a gift,"

Of all the things Stiles had expected him to say... that, admittedly, hadn't been one of them

".....What?"

"You said it yourself the other day, werewolves and bisexuals go hand-in-hand together and.. just like bisexuality, being a werewolf isn't a curse, it's just part of who I am, I was born this way, and this is how I intend to die too,"

"As a werewolf?"

"And a bisexual,"

Oh

Well that answered THAT question

"So you weren't bitten?"

"That's a loaded question but I'm going to go with no,"

....

Did Derek Hale just make a SEX joke?

What universe was Stiles living in!?

"So.... you... this is a GIFT?"

"Yeah, think about it, I pretty much don't age, I heal from most injuries, can't get sick, have heightened senses, and ofcourse I get to turn into a wolf, what's not to like?" he said with a casual shrug

"What's not to- .... uh, the pain? The secrecy? The heightened senses bringing in pain? The persecution? The things you have to avoid like silver that are kind of impossible to avoid? The craving for fresh meat and uncontrollable anger? The full moon? And let's not forget- the PAIN?"

"Humans and your ridiculous ideas... first of all, I'm no stranger to having to live in the closet when circumstances aren't safe, bi remember? Not exposing the fact that I'm a werewolf is oftentimes alot easier than keeping my sexuality to myself in front of bigoted rednecks, and both are secrets that could get me killed depending on who finds out, second of all the silver thing is a myth, there aren't alot of things that harm werewolves and what CAN hurt us isn't something you usually stumble upon by accident, my extra sensitivities can be annoying at times but they tend to do more good than harm once you learn to live with them, that craving for meat thing is a myth too and I actually hardly eat meat at all, just a matter of personal taste, and I do have a bit of a temper but I've learned how to deal with it and keep myself calm- benefits of being BORN a werewolf, you learn these things, just like how the full moon is something I learned to overcome a LONG time ago, and you seem to be under the impression that werewolf transformations are like classic media such as The Wolfman but in reality it's very peacefull, mind-over-matter, alot more like Blood & Chocolate,"

Stiles' mouth was starting to go dry

He didn't... he didn't even know how to PROCESS this!

"But... but if silver doesn't hurt you then what happened to your hand?"

Best to go with the simplest question first he supposed

"I accidentally found Wolfsbane in my yard, the people who used to live in this house must have been hunters or something, there was a stray vein of it beneath the violets,"

"O-Oh.... but it's healed now?"

Derek gave a slow nod, holding his hand up as proof- sure enough, not a single scratch

"But... but if being a werewolf is so great then why are you so grouchy all the time?"

"Maybe because I have to live in the proverbial werewolf closet most of the time and the moment I moved to my new neighborhood- wich is nerve-wracking enough- my next door neighbor is trying to out me against my will? Not to mention trampling my roses, making rude comments to his freind about me behind my back, and invading my privacy and personal space at every turn,"

Stiles licked his lips, looking down and moving his foot along the floor sheepishly

"Wow so... I guess I'm actually the villain in this story huh?"

"Yeah, but you can make it up to me," Derek shrugged casually

"Really? How? Because I mean... look, I SO didn't want to come off like one of those crazy religious people who send their kids to straightening camps because they think gayness is a curse or whatever, I.. you know... want to respect you and stuff,"

"I appreciate that," Derek said with a small smile, stepping closer and cupping Stiles' cheek

"Come over after the trick-or-treaters are done, you can take me to dinner and ask me to autograph all those books you bought,"

"You uh... knew about that?"

"I did," Derek confirmed, leaning down and giving Stiles a quick, almost teasing kiss before jerking away as the sound of the door slamming open echoed through the house

Derek wasn't the only one spooked though, Stiles had nearly had a heart attack- or atleast it felt like it- and the second he heard the door every lightbulb in the kitchen and the living room suddenly blew out

"Huh... looks like I'm not the only supernatural one in this neighborhood, you didn't even know you were a witch huh?"

"A witch? ... Dude.. I just thought I had really bad luck with lightbulbs..."

Derek shook his head slowly, patting Stiles on the back and turning to the door, where Scott was standing awkwardly holding up his phone

"Allison is coming over... just... thought you should know... finally get to meet her...."

"Scott, romantic ending here, I'll be over in literally ten minutes,"

Derek leaned down, rubbing his cheek gently against Stiles'

"Fifteen,"

"Fifteen minutes," Stiles corrected

Scott just gave a shy thumb's up, shutting the door behind him and rushing back to the Stilinski household

"So uh... magic ... witches are a thing huh?"

"Mm-hm, you didn't think werewolves were the only thing to go bump in the night did you?"

"What else is there?" Stiles asked curiously

"We'll talk about it over dinner," Derek promised, stepping back and glancing at the door

"For now I have to go get my costume on before the kids start coming early,"

"Yeah um.... me too," Stiles replied, taking a few steps towards the door

"I guess... I'll see you around nine?"

"Works for me, and... Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

Derek smirked, eyes glowing bright red and fangs poking teasingly out of his mouth as he stared at the other

"Be carefull, it's a full moon tonight,"

Stiles may have walked into the door on his way out thanks to that


End file.
